mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Experience Points
Experience Points(XP for short) are a staple of any RPG experience. McMMO allows players to accumulate them while performing daily tasks in Minecraft that would have otherwise gone unrewarded. McMMO doesn't use the in-game XP bar; instead, you simply gain levels in different skills withonly minor benefits due to your overall player advancement (in the form of Power Level). If one manages to gain enough XP in a skill, the skill will level up and provide enhanced abilites. Every time a level is gained, the amount of xp needed for the next level is increased by 20, this can be modelled by the equation x = 1020 + 20n to find out the amount of xp (x) is needed for a certain level (n), the total amount of xp to get to a certain level can also be modelled by the eqation: x = (10n^2 + 1010n) - (10m^2 + 1010m) where n is the target level and m is the current level. Equations created by kirederf60. Power Level The power level number is the level of all your skills put together. You can compare this with other players, If you wish to. There is currently no benefit to gaining Power Level other than the fact of making you look more intimidating. But for mining the more you level up you get chances of getting double Iron, Gold, and Diamond. XP Gain To diversify the XP system even further, every skill has an individual set of data that governs the amount of XP rewarded for different entities. This data has been converted into a set of tables that can be seen below for anyone who wishes to know the independent values. Gathering Skills Mining Mining is trained by mining through the various minerals of the game. Different resource blocks reward different amounts of XP. You can find out more about it by consulting the Mining Experience Table.4trtertertrt Woodcutting Woodcutting is trained by cutting down wood blocks. Different types of trees (Oak, Birch, Pine, and Jungle) give different amounts of XP. You can find out more about it by consulting the Woodcutting Experience Table. Excavation Excavation is trained through digging dirt, grass block, clay, gravel, or sand (40 experience). Bonus XP is given whenever rare drops are given through the Excavation passive, Treasure Hunt. You can find out more about it by consulting the Excavation Experience Table. Herbalism Herbalism is trained by collecting flowers, wheat, sugar cane, and anything planted. Combat Based Skills Leveling combat skills is a bit different than leveling gathering skills. The rate of XP earned differs between PvP and PvE interactions. It should also be noted that players will gain experience from neutral mobs such as Pigs or Sheep. The difference is that each mob has a set multiplier which determines the amount of XP given on each strike. Miscellaneous Skills XP gain for these skills do not fit into the previous categories because of their extraneous nature. Acrobatics XP for Acrobatics is calcuated by how much damage the player takes after falling from a great height. For example, if you lose 5 hearts you have taken 10 regular fall damage after a jump, then that damage will be applied to the formula below resulting in a gain of 120 XP. You will also get XP on successful dodge maneuvers in combat. An interesting to know is that whenever you use an Ender Pearl, you take 2.5 hearts of fall damage. This contributes to your Acrobatics level up. Repair XP for Repair is gained each time you repair armor or tools that can be fixed with the skill. For more information, check out the detailed calculations in the wiki page. Category:General Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Misc Skills